


【EC】Examination

by Yingzhen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingzhen/pseuds/Yingzhen





	

Erik看着考题冷汗涔涔而下，果然冲动是魔鬼，如果不是他情迷心窍，不计后果地非要从核能物理系转到该死的英国文学系，他决计不会遇到今日这样的困局。哦，该死的莎士比亚，该死的艾略特，他唯一看得下去的只有阿加莎•克里斯蒂娜。如果万恶的Shaw教授让他挂了的话，他发誓一定要用手绘的磁感线图糊他一脸。

好吧，他本来有很多机会，能够挽回今日的败局，但他都错过了！都怪Charles！若干个夜晚，他们相约在公寓，要聊一聊文学，切磋一下学术。但每次都以喝着威士忌下棋开始，到莫名其妙地滚了床单结束，除了筋疲力尽，心满意足，学术上毫无长进。当然，这仅仅是对Erik而言，Charles依旧是英国文学系的优等生。作为一个德国人，Erik沉醉于核能物理带给他严谨的思维和刺激的科学价值，直到他在公共课上见到了Charles——哦，他真可爱！然后他与他的学术野心挥手作别，转投了Charles所在的文学系，并且和他选择了一个方向，以便朝夕相对，日久生情。他精明的算计达成了预定的目标，只不过副作用是被英国文学蹂躏致死！！！

Charles坐在他右前方奋笔疾书，万宝龙的钢笔在试卷上划出沙沙的声响。他的后脑的发旋真好看，贴身的蓝色西装让他显的小小只。Erik托着下巴深深地叹了一口气，他觉得如果再这么花痴下去，迟早会葬送了自己的前途。

【Charles，《赎罪》的作者是谁？故事情节是什么】Erik努力地向Charles传递自己的意念，他知道Charles能听到他心里的声音。

【Erik，你这个白痴！】Charles软软的声音从脑海中飘过，Erik被刚咽下的矿泉水呛得直咳嗽。

【我们一起看过电影的！】Charles的声音又飘了过来，带着一点恼怒，那可是他最喜爱的作品之一。

【我只记得那天晚上，詹姆斯•麦卡沃伊在书房上了凯拉•奈特莉，而我在公寓的沙发上，上了你……】

Erik十分满意地听到了Charles被矿泉水呛到的声音，并且由于表情有点得意，而毫无意外地收获了Shaw透过镜片折射出来的凶悍的目光。

【Erik，我不想再跟你说话】Charles默默地低下了头，继续写答案。

【Charles……Charles……Charles！！！】Erik在心理用性感的、狂野的、温柔的、傲慢的不同语调各喊了Charles一遍，但对方没有丝毫的回应。

或许我应该用一点我特有的方式！Erik盘算了一下。下一秒Charles几乎是嗷了一声差点从凳子上摔了下来。该死的，这个混蛋用他后排Hank掉在地上的笔套戳中了他的屁股，而且还是某个部位。

Erik发誓他不是故意的，因为他才张开手，往上抬，就听到了Emma Foster那跟钻石一样又冷又硬的声音飘过——【Erik！你鬼哭狼嚎地吼什么！如果不是看在你样貌好身材性感的份上，我已近举报你作弊了好么？！】然后他就失手！他明明只想用笔套挠一挠Charles的后腰。但从Charles怒极回头的眼神中，他知道他把事情搞砸了。

Emma Foster打开了教室的门，凌厉的目光扫过Charles和Erik。频闭一切心灵感应的信号，人形反作弊高端仪器。当这个女人的高跟鞋踩进教室地板的那一刻，Erik知道，这场考试他基本玩完了。

 

“Erik，我想我们需要谈谈！”Charles坐在Erik的对面，有些艰难的开口。他们中间现烤的披萨上铺着的腊肠红的杀气腾腾。“你上个学期的五门课里，挂了三门，一门稍好一点是因为刚好考试前一天晚上我逼你背完了相关的章节，另一门刚好及格是因为考场上我把其中一道题的答案用心电感应传给了你——考虑到如果连挂四门你会被退学……”

Charles十分严肃的语调让Erik十分惶恐。他记得他的好哥们儿Azazel跟他说过，如果两个人不能步调一致，迟早分道扬镳。全优生的Charles现在一定更觉得他的挂科男友是一个影响声名的负担。

“所以，Erik……”Charles似乎是鼓起了很大的勇气，“我觉得你应该离开文学院！”

Charles是在委婉地表达让他离开么？作为英国人Charles的措辞总是过分婉转含蓄。

“Charles，”Erik有些紧张地握住Charles的手，“请再给我一个机会，我想我一定能努力做好的！”

“不，Erik，你必须离开！”Charles说的十分斩钉截铁。“你根本就不适合英国文学！”  
Erik痛苦地低下头，他摩挲着手里攥着的一枚银戒，那是他用自己控制金属的能力特别为Charles做的，上面镌刻着他们的名字和一句德语的祝语。今天是他们认识一周年。但，或许，一周年，就是他们缘分的终结。

“回到核能物理的研究上去，Erik！那才是你擅长的领域。”Charles说，“我喜欢初见时那样意气风发的你。”

Erik猛然抬头，对上了Charles蓝蓝的眼睛。里面有期许，有包容，但并没有丝毫的嫌弃。

“如果这样，”Erik说，“我们就不能再一起上课、下课，走同一条花园小径、坐同一张课桌长椅。”

“那又有什么关系呢？”Charles微笑起来，如化雪的冬日暖阳，“我们最后总能殊途同归，不是么？”

烛光摇曳着拉出颀长的影子，Charles手上戴着一枚简洁地刻着德文字体的银戒，拿着一片披萨把自己的嘴巴塞的满满的。他笑着看着Erik，眼睛弯成了月牙。

Erik抿了一口杯子里的红酒，伸手抹去Charles嘴角披萨的碎屑。

今晚过后，他知道，他们会一起，重新出发。


End file.
